If I Had A Hammer
by Butch 2.0
Summary: The Autobots send out Hoist and Skyfire to track down the Forge of Solus Prime from wherever Alpha Trion hid it. Doing so unearths a new discovery. This is in the story arc starting from 'The Return of Wheeljack' and follows the events of 'Head On'
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the timeline that started with the Return of Wheeljack, and takes place after Wild Cards in the order.

MOON BASE ONE, 2002

Cliffjumper watched the screen for Decepticons that he could shoot out of the sky. Some day soon, he knew that Optimus Prime would be ready to attack Cybertron itself. He initially missed the small blinking light on his console informing of a message.

"You going to answer the phone, Cliff?" asked Jazz, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, Jazz. I did not see it," responded Cliffjumper.

"Main screen, if you please," said Jazz.

Cliffjumper pressed a button and a view of the communications room of Metroplex appeared on the screen. He could see Ultra Magnus and the Protectobot leader Hot Spot in the frame.

"Moon Base One, do you read?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Moon Base here, you're coming in loud and clear," answered Jazz, now standing where the communications camera had a better view of him.

"Jazz, is Optimus around?" asked Ultra Magnus. The city commander filled the screen, except for the part where Hot Spot was trying to stay in picture.

"Prime's at the factory. Is this important?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, we have bad news to report," said Magnus.

"Well, not what I want to hear. Cliff, why don't you mozie on over to the factory and find our fearless leader," suggested Jazz.

"You got it, Jazz," said Cliffjumper. He transformed into his mini-car mode and headed out of the nerve center to one of the Moon Base's two major underground factories.

Jazz watched him go. He knew it would take Cliffjumper a little time to carry this mission out. He turned to Magnus and Hot Spot on the monitor, "You guys taking care of things down there?"

"Well, we have divided our forces between the Ark and Metroplex. I've got the Aerialbots and Omega Supreme standing guard at the Ark with some other soldiers. You know we have been trying to build up Metroplex into a real Autobot City down here," said Magnus.

"Still getting everybody used to each other. Magnus' friends from the Cybertronian resistance have strange ways sometimes," said Hot Spot. The leader of the Protectobots was known as a moderating influence. Likely the former guerrillas and former Ark crew were having more trouble with each other than that.

"Just adding more tracks to the mix tape," said Jazz.

"I thought Tracks was with you on one of the Moon Bases," said Magnus.

"He's not. You'll have to be less literal, old friend," said Optimus Prime as he came in with Cliffjumper close behind.

"Optimus, it's good to see you. We have a problem down here at Metroplex. I will let Hot Spot explain," said Ultra Magnus.

"What is it, Hot Spot?" asked Optimus. He moved to the spot next to Jazz.

"It's the cog, Optimus. We still cannot figure out how to get it just right. First Aid says that it may take a facility with more technical expertise to fix, but we have not seen one of those since Cybertron was evacuated. We can't fix it right now," said Hot Spot.

"That's not good. We can't just leave Earth undefended against a Decepticon attack. Is there any other way?" asked Optimus. The Moon bases could not do the work if the Earth based Autobots could not.

"Didn't we used to have a magical fixer upper do hicky?" asked Jazz.

"Stuff it, Jazz. Where would we get a magic…" started Cliffjumper.

"The Forge of Solus Prime. Yes, it could do the job. It can only be used by a Prime. I would have to come to Earth, there's just one problem," said Optimus.

"Don't keep us waiting, Prime, spill it so we can send you with the hammer," said Jazz.

"No one knows where the hammer is, Jazz. Alpha Trion was the last robot to use it. He's gone now," said Optimus.

"Good chance it would be on Cybertron anyway. The Decepticons would be keen to keep that thing out of Prime's hands," said Hot Spot.

"You told me he did not do a particularly good job hiding the Key to Vector Sigma. If he left it in plain sight, then the Decepticons could have had it years ago," said Ultra Magnus.

"But Megatron did not exactly get interested in the key until he needed it. He may have overlooked the forge since it is of no use to him," suggested Optimus.

"Is there anyway to check?" asked Magnus.

"We could run an energon scan on the planet. With the core still recovering, it should be the biggest single energon emitter on the planet besides the Decepticons," said Optimus. "Cliffjumper, initiate a scan."

"Scan initiating in 3…2…1," said Cliffjumper as the network of satellites began scanning Cybertron and sending the data into the base computer. The screen next to the communications showed the results.

"Any luck?" asked Magnus.

"No, there are no aberrant blips," said Optimus. "That means there is only one way. Ultra Magnus, Hot Spot, we'll be back in touch with you."

Optimus ended the communication. He then turned to Cliffjumper. "Have Ratchet and Hoist meet me in the medical bay," he said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jazz.

"Try to get some answers," said Optimus.

Ratchet and Hoist did not know what to expect when they were suddenly summoned to the medical bay of Moon Base 1. No combat, not even a covert mission was in session. There should be no wounded to deal with.

Optimus walked in and the door shut behind him. "I need to speak to Alpha Trion," he said in low tone to his two medics.

"How exactly do you expect to do that? The bot is dead, merged with Vector Sigma," said Ratchet skeptically.

"I will short myself to commune with the Matrix. I need the two of you to assist and make sure the process does not kill me," said Optimus.

"Besides the obvious suicidal nature of this action, is there not another way? I am sure this is important, but this important?" asked Ratchet.

"He's the only one who knows where the Forge of Solus Prime is," said Optimus. "The Forge is the only tool which will fix Metroplex's cog quickly."

"There's got to be another way, Prime. Would not Alpha Trion have left a record or something?" asked Ratchet. "Of course we would need an archivist to untangle the data."

"I think an archivist could be arranged," interjected Hoist.

"Still, even if you could find Alpha Trion's records- how do we even know that this forge exists?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, it exists dear Ratchet," answered Hoist.

"You've seen it?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, I think I have," said Hoist. "Optimus, Alpha Trion kept a number of records in storage asteroids orbiting Cybertron from a distance. If he made mention of the Forge, it would be there."

"That means space travel. The Decepticons will be monitoring any shuttle activity. Skyfire might get through. Jazz! Are you there?" Optimus turned to his communicator.

"Yes, Prime. What's shaking?" said the voice of Jazz.

"Have Skyfire meet me near runway niner. I may have a job for him," said Optimus.

"Will do," said Jazz.

"Hoist, you're with me. Ratchet, you're dismissed," said Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus and Hoist exited the command facility and transformed for the trip to the ninth runway of the Moon Base. Hoist wondered why Optimus had picked him to go with him. What could it mean?

Skyfire was waiting for them at the runway in his robot mode, offering a white distraction to the otherwise black and grey of the Moon Base. He too did not know what was happening, but he would do his best to help.

Optimus and Hoist transformed and Hoist turned to his leader. "You do not intend to just send us to the storage asteroid, do you? No one knows where that is," he pointed out.

"I know where it is, but I cannot leave here to take you to it. That is why you are going Hoist. Among the Autobots, you were the last person to see the forge. If it is there, you can recognize it. Skyfire, as a scientist, will have the requisite skill to handle the computer. Between the two of you, I believe you can find the Forge," said Optimus.

"What's this about a forge?" asked Skyfire.

"I am sending you and Hoist to go to Alpha Trion's data storage asteroid in high orbit. You are to find out what our old friend did with the Forge of Solus Prime and then contact me here," said Optimus.

"That religious relic? Is this worth our time?" asked Skyfire.

"Yes. Here are the coordinates. Be careful you two. I do not know what surprises Alpha Trion may have left on the asteroid," said Optimus.

Optimus stood back as Skyfire became his spacecraft mode. Hoist loaded in from the bottom and in a few seconds they had lifted off the moon and were on their way to the coordinates from Optimus. Prime watched them go and then began walking back to the command center. He hoped it was not the last time he would see them.

Skyfire's luck held on the approach. The asteroid was there all right and no Decepticon had seen him leave the moon base. He slowed down and fired his retro engines to approach an object with no obvious landing zone. He managed to land gently on the rough surface. Hoist exited and the Skyfire transformed to robot mode.

"Not particularly descript," said Hoist.

"I can see a door, follow me," answered Skyfire. The two made a short trek to a big black bunker door. As they approached it, a scanner of red light swept over their bodies. Once it had completed, the door opened and the two started down the hallway.

"These old installations should not be too much different than the support facilities around Trypticon. Which means the main terminal should be…" started Skyfire.

"Hold on. There is something here," said a curious Hoist. He had pulled out an energon detector in case the forge was here somewhere. It had not gone off, but Hoist could hear something.

A lone energy leech emerged from the hallway intersection up ahead. It was tiny compared to the two Autobots, but Hoist knew the dangers. Such leeches had once been used to drain dark energon from infected robots, but they were dangerous to leave attached too long.

"It doesn't seem dangerous. Maybe…" started Skyfire.

"Where there is one, there are others. I recommend you reverse the polarities of your internal systems. They won't feed on that," said Hoist.

"That seems a bit cliché," noted Skyfire.

"And I suggest we move faster," said Hoist. The two walked by a large blob of the leeches when they made the turn. As Hoist had said, the leeches made some attempts to drain them, but gave up quickly. The two entered the main archive, noting the numerous security drones stationed around the place.

Skyfire approached the massive monitor with its controls below. He sat down at the chair provided, which much have been designed for a larger robot than Alpha Trion and proceeded to enter in passwords. That gave him access to the archive's search function. Looking for entries on the Forge itself started leading Skyfire in circles through different documents and references.

"It's almost like he did not want this thing to be found," said Skyfire.

"While you work this angle, I am going to scan for the forge here. There could be a secret compartment or something. Or maybe it is just hanging on a wall somewhere," said Hoist.

Skyfire merely nodded as Hoist pulled out his energon detector and began scanning the various rooms of the storage asteroid. Skyfire put his logical mind to work. There was something odd about all these entries regarding the Forge. He isolated the entries in a single search. He stared at the string of documents. Each had an entry number, a first line entry, and an author.

Skyfire looked away at the item next to the computer. It was a map of local space. The bright stars and planets seemed to twinkle at him in the darkness of the room. He noted the grid system that the star map used. Then it occurred to him. Was it really that simple?

He entered the file numbers with forge references into a navigation program on the computer as coordinates. Sure enough a pattern emerged, pointing to a planet off in the distance. Skyfire noted that the 'planet' did not appear on the map. It was merely a point in space from the trajectory offered by the code he had broken. Yet Skyfire was certain that the forge was there.

"Hoist, this is Skyfire. I have found it," radioed Skyfire to his companion on this trip.

"Be right there," said Hoist. The medic appeared momentarily. "Where is it?"

"I think it is on this point right here," pointed Skyfire to the screen.

"There is nothing there," noted Hoist.

"Let me do a gravitational overlay," said Skyfire. Sure enough, the gravity forces around the spot were not consistent with a blank space. There was something thing there. Something big. Skyfire entered some more figures into the computer and suddenly the mystery planet came into full view. Well a projected model anyway.

"Wow. How did Alpha Trion ever get the forge out there?" asked Hoist.

"His data logs on the forge note that he was concerned for the object's safety after the launch of the Ark. He was afraid Shockwave might find some way to use the power of the forge without needing to be a Prime," said Skyfire.

"Anything else?" asked Hoist.

"I inadvertently discovered Ultra Magnus' birthday. One of the entries speaks to Alpha Trion's discoveries in using the forge to remake the guy," said Skyfire.

"We should see what Optimus wants to do next," said Hoist.

"Right. This computer should be able to line up some communication channel. Scripts and subroutines are somewhat archaic, but I think I have it," said Skyfire.

"Something is coming in on the screen," said Hoist encouragingly. The screen fuzzed and unfuzzed and then showed the main control room of Moon Base One with Jazz and Cliffjumper.

Hoist pushed the broadcast button. "Jazz, this is Hoist. Come in, Jazz," he said.

"Well, what do you know Cliff, they found it," said Jazz. "Hey Hoist, what's happening?"

"We reached the asteroid. The hammer is not here, but we think we have pieced together a map that Alpha Trion left for where the forge is. Is Optimus around?" asked Hoist.

"I am. You say you found the location of the Forge?" asked Optimus.

"Skyfire has a theory," said Hoist.

"Well, we don't have the resources for an expedition. Any big move would be noticed by the Decepticons anyway. I must ask the two of you to try to retrieve it," said Optimus.

"Oh…uh…" started Hoist.

"We will do it, Optimus," said Skyfire.

"Well, then get to it. We will maintain radio silence with you until you get back. If you have to, you can return direct to Earth and Metroplex. Good luck you two," said Optimus. The feed terminated.

"So that is that. Well, Hoist, I know we haven't really gotten the chance to know each other. Looks like we are going to get the chance," said Skyfire, getting up from the computer terminal to tower over Hoist.

"Well, no point in waiting then," commented Hoist. The pair avoided the energy leeches and walked outside to the surface of the asteroid.

Skyfire transformed into his spacecraft mode and lowered a gangway which Hoist boarded and then he walked into a room where there were screens and seats. It was not the Skyfire's bridge or his cockpit. However the area allowed Hoist to monitor Skyfire's progress. Hoist watched as Skyfire programmed his navigation cues toward the first object in the pattern. Hoist noticed some g forces indicating that Skyfire had taken off.

A few hours later the two had reached the first guidepost. The debris in the area suggested there had been a planet here at one time. Where the planet should have been was a giant gate. The gate was unlike anything that Hoist or Skyfire had ever seen.

"What do you think is the story with that gate?" asked Skyfire through his intercom.

"I don't know. Do you think Alpha Trion wanted us to go through it? Or ignore it? The path doesn't seem to need special sauce. I wish Perceptor was here," said Hoist.

"I'll give it a look," said Skyfire. He flew closer to the gate when suddenly it opened and sucked them in.


	3. Chapter 3

The gate then opened again and they returned to where they had started.

"Not much friendly going on over there," said Skyfire. "I think those beings were called Quintessons. They must have built the gate to shortcut to one of their trading worlds. Good thing we got away from those guys."

"Yes, but something doesn't make sense. My internal chronometer is messed up. Is yours functioning normally?" asked Hoist.

"Come to think of it, my chronometer seems off too. We'll have to check them when we reach the next stop on this map," said Skyfire.

"That would be planet Trapezus," muttered Hoist. They once again zoomed through space for a few hours before running into another debris field.

"Trapezus is destroyed too," remarked Skyfire. "You don't think every planet on this map was destroyed, do you?"

"I don't know," said Hoist. He noticed a blinking light. It was the energon detector that would pick up on the Forge, but it had found something smaller instead. "Skyfire, could you run an optical scan? There is something pulsing a weak energon signal down there."

"Do you have a fix? Just feed me the coordinates," said Skyfire.

"Okay, here they are," Hoist uploaded them to Skyfire.

"You think there was a battle here? Everything about this place says battle. Yet we never sent anybody out this way. There isn't anything in this system," said Skyfire.

Then he saw it. It was a mass of rock and metal, but it had been the torso of a robot at one time. It was light blue in color although much of it was a disfigured grey. The head was missing.

"What is it?" asked Hoist, unable to see.

"It's somebody, all right. That detector of yours must have detected this guy's spark, whoever he is. I don't have a medbay on board. We can scan him, find out who or what he is, but we'll have to stop in order to do any repairs," said Skyfire.

Skyfire gently maneuvered over the chunk and then opened his hatch so that a tethered Hoist could go out and grab it. Hoist found it impossible to hold with one arm. He drifted back into Skyfire and then started a scan using Skyfire's systems. The result was "Not found."

Hoist was not convinced. He looked at the piece, which seemed to be part of a torso and looked for access to a memory core. He found one, and the disc emerged in good shape. He found a player in Skyfire and inserted the disk.

"Protectobots! Form Defensor!" railed the recording and then there were sounds of battle and then a massive explosion. The recording went dead immediately afterward. Hoist reexamined the body after replacing the memory disk. This chunk looked like a torso. That would explain why it survived. The extra shielding up around Defensor's torso shielded the spark. Hoist knew.

"What do you have there?" asked Skyfire through his intercom.

"It's Hot Spot of the Protectobots. We need to get him fixed as soon as possible," said Hoist.

"What is Hot Spot doing out here? Shouldn't he be on Earth?" asked Skyfire.

"There was a battle here, Skyfire. A big one if they blew up Defensor. I have the tools to repair him, but not the materials," said Hoist.

"I have some spare parts in the hold. We can land and sort through them," said Skyfire.

A loud beeping began to sound inside of Skyfire.

"What is that?" asked Skyfire.

"It's the energon detector. It's picked up a large object radiating energon. It's faint, but the prediction puts it right where the map says the Forge would be," said Hoist.

"So do we stop for Hot Spot, or take care of it on the Forge's planet?" asked Skyfire.

"Let's make the planet. I can keep his spark online til then," said Hoist.

Skyfire spent the next few hours plotting course for a planet that should not have existed and a relic that should not have been there. Finally he found a planet emitting a large amount of energy signals. The planet was green enough, so Skyfire aimed for a landing in a forest at the edge of a great savannah. The planet was a scientific marvel. He set down.

Hoist rolled the spare parts he found down the ramp. Then he gently carried the remains of Hot Spot down as well. Some butterfly creatures descended around Hot Spot's torso while Hoist began to sort out his spare parts. Skyfire transformed to help.

"How much stuff do you keep on you?" marveled Hoist.

"Optimus likes to take precautions. I have the most common mold types. I have the Lambo parts, Fairlady parts, and the truck chassis that Inferno and Grapple use. I also have some parts that would work for you or Trailbreaker on a temporary basis. Do you see anything you can use?" asked Skyfire.

"I think I can find some things that will work. It will take awhile for me to finish the job," said Hoist as he looked at different parts and then setting them aside.

"How about I take a look around then," said Skyfire. "I can pinpoint the forge and then we can go get it."

"Works for me," said Hoist. "I'll keep the com lines open."

Skyfire took off and ascended and began his scan of the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

The gate then opened again and they returned to where they had started.

"Not much friendly going on over there," said Skyfire. "I think those beings were called Quintessons. They must have built the gate to shortcut to one of their trading worlds. Good thing we got away from those guys."

"Yes, but something doesn't make sense. My internal chronometer is messed up. Is yours functioning normally?" asked Hoist.

"Come to think of it, my chronometer seems off too. We'll have to check them when we reach the next stop on this map," said Skyfire.

"That would be planet Trapezus," muttered Hoist. They once again zoomed through space for a few hours before running into another debris field.

"Trapezus is destroyed too," remarked Skyfire. "You don't think every planet on this map was destroyed, do you?"

"I don't know," said Hoist. He noticed a blinking light. It was the energon detector that would pick up on the Forge, but it had found something smaller instead. "Skyfire, could you run an optical scan? There is something pulsing a weak energon signal down there."

"Do you have a fix? Just feed me the coordinates," said Skyfire.

"Okay, here they are," Hoist uploaded them to Skyfire.

"You think there was a battle here? Everything about this place says battle. Yet we never sent anybody out this way. There isn't anything in this system," said Skyfire.

Then he saw it. It was a mass of rock and metal, but it had been the torso of a robot at one time. It was light blue in color although much of it was a disfigured grey. The head was missing.

"What is it?" asked Hoist, unable to see.

"It's somebody, all right. That detector of yours must have detected this guy's spark, whoever he is. I don't have a medbay on board. We can scan him, find out who or what he is, but we'll have to stop in order to do any repairs," said Skyfire.

Skyfire gently maneuvered over the chunk and then opened his hatch so that a tethered Hoist could go out and grab it. Hoist found it impossible to hold with one arm. He drifted back into Skyfire and then started a scan using Skyfire's systems. The result was "Not found."

Hoist was not convinced. He looked at the piece, which seemed to be part of a torso and looked for access to a memory core. He found one, and the disc emerged in good shape. He found a player in Skyfire and inserted the disk.

"Protectobots! Form Defensor!" railed the recording and then there were sounds of battle and then a massive explosion. The recording went dead immediately afterward. Hoist reexamined the body after replacing the memory disk. This chunk looked like a torso. That would explain why it survived. The extra shielding up around Defensor's torso shielded the spark. Hoist knew.

"What do you have there?" asked Skyfire through his intercom.

"It's Hot Spot of the Protectobots. We need to get him fixed as soon as possible," said Hoist.

"What is Hot Spot doing out here? Shouldn't he be on Earth?" asked Skyfire.

"There was a battle here, Skyfire. A big one if they blew up Defensor. I have the tools to repair him, but not the materials," said Hoist.

"I have some spare parts in the hold. We can land and sort through them," said Skyfire.

A loud beeping began to sound inside of Skyfire.

"What is that?" asked Skyfire.

"It's the energon detector. It's picked up a large object radiating energon. It's faint, but the prediction puts it right where the map says the Forge would be," said Hoist.

"So do we stop for Hot Spot, or take care of it on the Forge's planet?" asked Skyfire.

"Let's make the planet. I can keep his spark online til then," said Hoist.

Skyfire spent the next few hours plotting course for a planet that should not have existed and a relic that should not have been there. Finally he found a planet emitting a large amount of energy signals. The planet was green enough, so Skyfire aimed for a landing in a forest at the edge of a great savannah. The planet was a scientific marvel. He set down.

Hoist rolled the spare parts he found down the ramp. Then he gently carried the remains of Hot Spot down as well. Some butterfly creatures descended around Hot Spot's torso while Hoist began to sort out his spare parts. Skyfire transformed to help.

"How much stuff do you keep on you?" marveled Hoist.

"Optimus likes to take precautions. I have the most common mold types. I have the Lambo parts, Fairlady parts, and the truck chassis that Inferno and Grapple use. I also have some parts that would work for you or Trailbreaker on a temporary basis. Do you see anything you can use?" asked Skyfire.

"I think I can find some things that will work. It will take awhile for me to finish the job," said Hoist as he looked at different parts and then setting them aside.

"How about I take a look around then," said Skyfire. "I can pinpoint the forge and then we can go get it."

"Works for me," said Hoist. "I'll keep the com lines open."

Skyfire took off and ascended and began his scan of the planet.

"This is not good, Skyfire ran into something big. Dinosaurs or something," said Hoist.

"We don't have any stations out here. It's not the Dinobots," said Hot Spot.

"Well, what we do, now?" asked Hoist.

"Do? We rescue Skyfire. He's our comrade and he's the only way off this rock. I figure that the factory would be the first place to look," said Hot Spot.

"Right. Those dinosaurs must have been guarding the factory. I wonder how many of those there could be?" asked Hoist.

"If we could form Defensor, there would not be any questions. Still, there might be way," said Hot Spot.

"What?" asked Hoist.

"Well, each Protectobot was implanted with a secret aid signal that only went from their combiner cogs. If activated it cause the combiner cogs of the other members to react although it doesn't travel faster than light. It will take some time. It also assumes that any of them are still alive. You saw that planet. I hesitate hope that anyone could have survived that," said Hot Spot.

"Well, I think you should try for Skyfire's sake," said Hoist.

"Okay, Hoist. I'll do it," said Hot Spot. He stood still and closed his eyes and caused the two emergency lights around his face to light up without making siren sounds.

"How long will you to stand here to hold the signal?" asked Hoist, all of the sudden facing the possibility of standing on that planet forever.

"Give me twenty seconds. I just need enough for a pulse. My combiner cog feels incomplete from my injuries," said Hot Spot. He held for a little longer. "And now we wait and see," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The gate then opened again and they returned to where they had started.

"Not much friendly going on over there," said Skyfire. "I think those beings were called Quintessons. They must have built the gate to shortcut to one of their trading worlds. Good thing we got away from those guys."

"Yes, but something doesn't make sense. My internal chronometer is messed up. Is yours functioning normally?" asked Hoist.

"Come to think of it, my chronometer seems off too. We'll have to check them when we reach the next stop on this map," said Skyfire.

"That would be planet Trapezus," muttered Hoist. They once again zoomed through space for a few hours before running into another debris field.

"Trapezus is destroyed too," remarked Skyfire. "You don't think every planet on this map was destroyed, do you?"

"I don't know," said Hoist. He noticed a blinking light. It was the energon detector that would pick up on the Forge, but it had found something smaller instead. "Skyfire, could you run an optical scan? There is something pulsing a weak energon signal down there."

"Do you have a fix? Just feed me the coordinates," said Skyfire.

"Okay, here they are," Hoist uploaded them to Skyfire.

"You think there was a battle here? Everything about this place says battle. Yet we never sent anybody out this way. There isn't anything in this system," said Skyfire.

Then he saw it. It was a mass of rock and metal, but it had been the torso of a robot at one time. It was light blue in color although much of it was a disfigured grey. The head was missing.

"What is it?" asked Hoist, unable to see.

"It's somebody, all right. That detector of yours must have detected this guy's spark, whoever he is. I don't have a medbay on board. We can scan him, find out who or what he is, but we'll have to stop in order to do any repairs," said Skyfire.

Skyfire gently maneuvered over the chunk and then opened his hatch so that a tethered Hoist could go out and grab it. Hoist found it impossible to hold with one arm. He drifted back into Skyfire and then started a scan using Skyfire's systems. The result was "Not found."

Hoist was not convinced. He looked at the piece, which seemed to be part of a torso and looked for access to a memory core. He found one, and the disc emerged in good shape. He found a player in Skyfire and inserted the disk.

"Protectobots! Form Defensor!" railed the recording and then there were sounds of battle and then a massive explosion. The recording went dead immediately afterward. Hoist reexamined the body after replacing the memory disk. This chunk looked like a torso. That would explain why it survived. The extra shielding up around Defensor's torso shielded the spark. Hoist knew.

"What do you have there?" asked Skyfire through his intercom.

"It's Hot Spot of the Protectobots. We need to get him fixed as soon as possible," said Hoist.

"What is Hot Spot doing out here? Shouldn't he be on Earth?" asked Skyfire.

"There was a battle here, Skyfire. A big one if they blew up Defensor. I have the tools to repair him, but not the materials," said Hoist.

"I have some spare parts in the hold. We can land and sort through them," said Skyfire.

A loud beeping began to sound inside of Skyfire.

"What is that?" asked Skyfire.

"It's the energon detector. It's picked up a large object radiating energon. It's faint, but the prediction puts it right where the map says the Forge would be," said Hoist.

"So do we stop for Hot Spot, or take care of it on the Forge's planet?" asked Skyfire.

"Let's make the planet. I can keep his spark online til then," said Hoist.

Skyfire spent the next few hours plotting course for a planet that should not have existed and a relic that should not have been there. Finally he found a planet emitting a large amount of energy signals. The planet was green enough, so Skyfire aimed for a landing in a forest at the edge of a great savannah. The planet was a scientific marvel. He set down.

Hoist rolled the spare parts he found down the ramp. Then he gently carried the remains of Hot Spot down as well. Some butterfly creatures descended around Hot Spot's torso while Hoist began to sort out his spare parts. Skyfire transformed to help.

"How much stuff do you keep on you?" marveled Hoist.

"Optimus likes to take precautions. I have the most common mold types. I have the Lambo parts, Fairlady parts, and the truck chassis that Inferno and Grapple use. I also have some parts that would work for you or Trailbreaker on a temporary basis. Do you see anything you can use?" asked Skyfire.

"I think I can find some things that will work. It will take awhile for me to finish the job," said Hoist as he looked at different parts and then setting them aside.

"How about I take a look around then," said Skyfire. "I can pinpoint the forge and then we can go get it."

"Works for me," said Hoist. "I'll keep the com lines open."

Skyfire took off and ascended and began his scan of the planet.

"This is not good, Skyfire ran into something big. Dinosaurs or something," said Hoist.

"We don't have any stations out here. It's not the Dinobots," said Hot Spot.

"Well, what we do, now?" asked Hoist.

"Do? We rescue Skyfire. He's our comrade and he's the only way off this rock. I figure that the factory would be the first place to look," said Hot Spot.

"Right. Those dinosaurs must have been guarding the factory. I wonder how many of those there could be?" asked Hoist.

"If we could form Defensor, there would not be any questions. Still, there might be way," said Hot Spot.

"What?" asked Hoist.

"Well, each Protectobot was implanted with a secret aid signal that only went from their combiner cogs. If activated it cause the combiner cogs of the other members to react although it doesn't travel faster than light. It will take some time. It also assumes that any of them are still alive. You saw that planet. I hesitate hope that anyone could have survived that," said Hot Spot.

"Well, I think you should try for Skyfire's sake," said Hoist.

"Okay, Hoist. I'll do it," said Hot Spot. He stood still and closed his eyes and caused the two emergency lights around his face to light up without making siren sounds.

"How long will you to stand here to hold the signal?" asked Hoist, all of the sudden facing the possibility of standing on that planet forever.

"Give me twenty seconds. I just need enough for a pulse. My combiner cog feels incomplete from my injuries," said Hot Spot. He held for a little longer. "And now we wait and see," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

UNKNOWN PLANET

Skyfire came to. He noted that he was in a big room with computer stations. He was chained to the wall, but he was in no condition to resist anyway. The dino combiner had done quite a number on him. He could see a guard below, a small squat guard that Skyfire could not place. For once, he wished he had been a historian instead of a scientist. He could hear other voices in the room.

"It is distressing to find an Autobot here, and one who can transport others around. There must be more and we cannot let them discover what we are doing here," said one voice.

"Judge Jiger, it is not entirely clear to me what we are doing on this remote planet. We have made no profit from this place during our occupation. The other judges await your report," said the other.

"Fools. You want to know why we are here? Catch this," said Jiger in a voice that could roast a planet without getting louder.

Skyfire watched as a green material was thrown by a tentacle to another tentacle creature. _Quintessons!_

"What is so special about this green rock?" asked the second voice.

"It is a material rare in the universe. It is called forestonite by the EDC humans. This factory exists to produce more of it," said Jiger.

"I have seen this rock before. It was called death crystals," said the second voice.

"And appropriately so, Prosecutor Nutwo, and it was unfortunate that operations at Planet Dread turned sour on us. This material will be our ultimate weapon against the illegal occupiers of our home planet," said Jiger.

"I thought we were out of the super weapon business," said Nutwo.

"One does not leave the super weapon business just because of a few reverses. Conquest of Cybertron will give us the resources to repair all our losses," said Jiger.

"You can't bombard the planet with the forestonite, you would destroy it with its occupants," said Nutwo.

"No, you are right. But watch this. Sharkticon! Come here," said Jiger. A second guard that Skyfire had missed came into view. Then he saw Jiger stab the Sharkticon with the forestonite. Soon the Sharkticon grew bigger before his systems could not contain the power and shut down. He slumped over, dead.

"It's merely a means of delivering the stuff. Although we have not tested on Autobots, yet," said Jiger.

"How fortunate we have a test subject over there," commented Nutwo.

"I would rather have more," said Jiger. "Our Pretender process was a success, even though I was no looking to test it."

"Should I send Goryu and his allies back out to find the others?" asked Nutwo.

"No, I want this done right. Send the other two," said Jiger.

"As you wish," said Nutwo.

Hoist turned to Hot Spot. "Do you think you got through?"

"I won't know until someone comes here. In the meantime, how are we going to help Skyfire?" asked Hot Spot.

"He must be held at that factory. I have the coordinates. We could investigate," said Hoist, surprised that Hot Spot would be so bold. The bot had just been a pile not thirty minutes before.

"Let's go then. What looks like the best way?" asked Hot Spot.

"Well, this trail leads in that direction, but that is also where Skyfire ran into the dinosaurs. Let's stay over here near these forests leading behind the power source," said Hoist. His limited view of the scenery was based only on the small amount of information that Skyfire had sent.

"You think the forest would be a good place for an ambush?" asked Hot Spot.

"Well, I think we would also be limiting our ability to be overrun like Skyfire was," said Hoist. So the pair carefully started moving through the forests toward the giant factory. Hoist used his energon detector to sort out an approach, but Hot Spot stopped as the ferns rustled around nearby.

"What was that?" asked Hot Spot.

"Oh ignore it, it's just a wolf," said Hoist.

"That's a big wolf," said Hot Spot, who turned away from the white beast.

The wolf then jumped on Hot Spot, who began wrestling with the thing on his chest.

"What did you say to the wolf? Oomph…" said Hoist as he felt an impact in his side and noticed a warthog of great size. "What in the matrix?" Hoist raised his arm cannon and fired to keep the beast at bay.

Hot Spot threw off the wolf and then sprayed the animal with his water cannon. "This can't be coincidence. Skyfire fought dinosaurs and now we're facing beast," he said.

The two beasts phased out of their beast forms, revealing a robot wolf and a robot warthog with weapons now bristling on their backs.

"I'd say someone does not want us to get to this factory," said Hoist.

"We should be able to handle a couple of Disney villain rejects," said Hot Spot.

The wolf and the warthog transformed into robots and began laying down a lot of fire on Hoist and Hot Spot, forcing the two to scramble toward each other. Hot Spot found his new arm cannon had trouble switching from water to laser so he was stuck spraying the wet stuff. That had no effect on the two enemy robots.

They took out Hoist's gun hand, which made the pair basically defenseless. The two robots moved closer. The purple one lifted his com, "Base, this is Carnivac. Enemy sub…" he started. Then bombs fell at his feet as a black form came from above. The blast forced them to back off and look for their antagonist.

"Not always on time, but always on target," said Air Raid in F-14 mode (yes, F-14 mode, go look at the Combiner Wars figures).

"Keep up the pressure, Air Raid, I am reaching the others now," said Silverbolt. The Aerialbot leader emerged from the bushes with a huge rifle. He raised the weapon and fired a blast that disarmed Carnivac. Air Raid continued strafing the two robots.

"Too much resistance, we must retreat, Snarler," said Carnivac. The purple robot transformed back into a wolf and his companion turned back into a warthog. They took off into the woods, and Air Raid lost track of them and was forced to return to Silverbolt, who was clearly perplexed behind those pouty lips.

"Lost them, boss. Coming back around," said Air Raid. The Aerialbot swooped in and transformed to robot as he landed next to Silverbolt.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this," said Silverbolt, looking over Hoist and Hot Spot. "One of you is supposed to be dead and the other hasn't been seen in a decade."

"Well, we're here now. Hoist, can you help me with the switch on this thing? I think water won't help us much at this point," asked Hot Spot, fondling his new cannon.

Hoist walked over and carefully transformed his gun into a hand and fiddled with Hot Spot's weapon. He got the lever to turn and Hot Spot fired a laser blast at the ground, producing a hole.

"First things, first. Are you two all right?" asked Silverbolt, realizing that even if the duo in front of him were a surprise, they were there.

"They jammed up my hand cannon pretty good," said Hoist. "I won't be able to use it until I can get it properly repaired. You three better have enough firepower for the four of us."

"Why are you here, Silverbolt?" asked Hot Spot.

"We got your signal. It hit our combiner cogs. We did not know who we might find," said Silverbolt.

"We kinda hoped it would be Skydive or Fireflight," said Air Raid glumly.

"What happened to them?" asked Hoist.

"Lost at Trapezus, like many others," said Silverbolt sadly.

"Then the others are truly gone," said Hot Spot, falling to one knee.

"Not entirely, no. Streetwise and Blades survived," said Air Raid.

"Then they may have gotten the signal?" asked Hot Spot expectantly, looking up.

"No way to know. We took a space skipper from Cybertron. They were stationed on Earth. Slingshot is not around here, so maybe not," said Silverbolt.

"So what were those things back there?" asked Air Raid.

"Enemies of some kind. They jumped us here. We were trying to rescue Skyfire from the factory up ahead. He's the one that got us here," said Hoist.

"Why did you come here?" asked Silverbolt.

"Our information from the storage asteroid told us that the Forge of Solus Prime was on this planet. The factory is emitting unusual energy readings that might suggest the forge's presence there," said Hoist.

"How did they get Skyfire?" asked Air Raid, realizing that the larger Autobot would have been more than a match for Carnivac and Snarler.

"He tried to make friends with dinosaurs, and those dinosaurs jumped him," said Hoist.

"So we think he is in the factory too, and someone wants to keep us out," said Hot Spot.

"Okay, so what's our next move?" asked Silverbolt.

"Well, we know that the wolf and the warthog are not the only enemies around here. My guess is that whoever is out there is about send more guys. So that is at least the mystery dinosaurs," said Hot Spot.

"We can use your flight abilities to scout ahead," said Hoist.

"Air Raid, transform and watch for trouble. I'll back up these guys on the ground," said Silverbolt.

"No fun down there, boss," said Air Raid. He transformed and emerged above the canopy. He kept his eyes on the horizon. Below him, the other three continued to trek through the forest.

"Clearing ahead, guys. I'll…what's that?" asked Air Raid. He could see something moving through the woods and then laser fire came up toward him. The F-14 dodged it nimbly and then tried to find a view of what he could see.

"What you have, Air Raid?" asked Silverbolt.

"I don't know, but there seems to be an artillery battery at the far side of the clearing," radioed Air Raid. He continued to dodge the fire and then it stopped. He saw a large vehicle speeding across the clearing.

"Silverbolt! Incoming armored vehicle with pinchers. Spread out!" radioed Air Raid.

Silverbolt jumped out of the way and noticed that Hot Spot had pushed Hoist out of the way. The two combiner team leaders opened fire on the vehicle and managed to pound on the vehicle, but the thing just turned around and converted into a rolling turret again. Bombs fell around it, as Air Raid dove in to try and stop the vehicle. The armor though was tough.

It drove right at Silverbolt, who jumped in the air to avoid it. Then it turned again on Hot Spot and Hoist. Hot Spot transformed into a firetruck to challenge the vehicle to a game of chicken. H began moving at the vehicle.

Silverbolt realized that the collision would not go well for Hot Spot. He shot a tree and caused it to fall toward Hot Spot which caused the fire truck to swerve away before the crash. The vehicle continued straight toward Hoist, who transformed to try to speed away but his injured form could not move fast enough. The battle chariot was going to catch him too far for Hot Spot to recover. Air Raid was also circling for another pass.

Silverbolt took some shots at the wheels as Air Raid turned on the pursuit. It was going to be close when the chariot aimed a good backward and nailed the Aerialbot. Air Raid lost flight and transformed to catch himself as he landed. Hoist could hold out maybe a minute or two longer.

Hoist could feel the enemy catching up to him. He knew that he had no weapon to attack with. What to do? Hoist realized he had one shot. The fired his tow cable around a tree and then followed it til it became taut. As the enemy was about to ram him, Hoist cut his accelerator and allowed the tow cable to sling him around back toward the others just ahead of the enemy chariot.

The chariot merely responded by moving its guns up again and shooting out Hoist's front tires. He prepared to deliver a final blow to Hoist when a whoosh came from above. Looking up, Hoist could see two forms descending quickly, a helicopter and something hanging from it.

The thing let go of the helicopter and landed right on top of the vehicle. He bashed the colored surface and it revealed a robot driver. The white robot then threw the smaller occupant from his car, preventing him from firing at Hoist.

The helicopter transformed. "You got him, Streetwise?" he asked.

"Who delivers ten times out of ten?" asked Streetwise.

"Looks like is making a break for it," said Blades. "I'll follow him."

Blades transformed back to copter and sped off after the robot, which had become some sort of flying vehicle. That allowed Hoist to transform and relax as Hot Spot, Silverbolt, and Air Raid finally caught up with the action.

"Hot Spot? Is that you?" asked Streetwise. His eyes grew wide.

"It sure is, Streetwise," said Hot Spot, getting a little teary sounding.

"I knew that. I knew it. No exploding planet takes my man Hot Spot down. You look a little different though," said Streetwise.

"So do you," said Hot Spot.

"It don't matter. The gang is back. We will find First Aid and Groove and…" said Streetwise.

"No, they're gone. My combiner cog is not totally functional. Defensor will never rise again," said Hot Spot.

"That is some cold slag, man," said Streetwise.

"Well, Blades is off after our friend. I have been examining his car. This thing is pretty advanced. It has about three modes and refers to the pilot as Roadgrabber. So we have dinosaurs, beasts, and now piloted vehicles. This factory is going to be a tough nut to crack," said Hoist.

"Skyfire is still there though. We cannot leave him," said Hot Spot.

"Well, if we had one more guy we could at least form some kind of combiner," said Silverbolt.

"What you talkin bout, Bolt?" asked Streetwise.

"In the Second Battle of Autobot City, Wheeljack revealed that the Aerialbots, Protectobots, and Technobots had similar combiner cogs based on Vector Sigma models. That allowed five of us to form the combiner 'Supatron' to make up for the lack of other combiners. You were captured by the Decepticons at the time, so you missed it," said Silverbolt.

"Blades didn't. He was our shield arm. We were pretty hot," said Air Raid.

"Speaking of fly guy, here he comes," noted Streetwise. The police car narrowed his optical sensors and saw the helicopter heading toward them at speed with something behind him. There was Roadgrabber and a pteranodon pursuing the helicopter. "Hold on to your butts," said Streetwise.

"Air Raid, can you fly?" asked Silverbolt.

"Yes, I'm ready to go, thanks to Hoist," said Air Raid.

"Then let's go help out Blades," said Silverbolt. The two jets jumped into the air and transformed to jet mode. They passed Blades and started barreling toward the other two. Their fire caused Roadgrabber and the pteranodon to split in opposite directions, but fire now started coming from the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Those are dinosaurs, aren't they?" radioed Air Raid.

"Yes, they are. Hot Spot, this is Silverbolt. Dinos incoming behind Blades. We will double back around and join you. Look for cover," said Silverbolt.

"Roger, Silverbolt. Streetwise, take Hoist and find some cover. I'll pile up some these downed trees over here. These dinos took out Skyfire, so don't underestimate them," radioed Hot Spot.

"What about me boss?" asked Blades, coming into view.

"Dinos can't fly, Blades. Stay up in the air and help out the Aerialbots," radioed Hot Spot.

"Even the pteranodon?" asked Blades.

"Not a dino, Blades," said Hot Spot.

Silverbolt and Air Raid returned to hover over the position that Hot Spot and Streetwise had set up. They waited for the enemy to emerge from the woods.

The five dinosaurs did emerge with Roadgrabber above them. They produced lasers from their backs and other interesting places and pounded the barricade of Hot Spot and Streetwise. In the sky Air Raid nimbly dodge their fire while Silverbolt and Blades had a slightly harder time of it. When the barrage was finished, Roadgrabber was missing and the dinos had shed their shells to reveal their inner robots.

"Why would they stop being dinosaurs?" asked Hoist.

"I got one of those feelings that we gonna find out," said Streetwise, readying his gun over the barricade.

"Form Dinoking!" yelled the leader who then became a leg as the others merged on top of him to reveal a combiner robot, the same one who had flattened Skyfire. Then he unveiled his giant scythe weapon. He took a swing at Blades, forcing the helicopter to gain altitude.

Silverbolt and Air Raid made strafing runs of the new combiner. Dinoking ignored them and used his foot to crush the barricade near Hot Spot. The fire truck rolled away and looked for more cover. Streetwise was shooting right into Dinoking with Hoist trying to stay out of the way. Blades landed to defend Hot Spot. Everyone was occupied, which is the perfect time for Roadgrabber.

The small enemy had infiltrated behind the Autobots and now prepared to attack from the rear while Dinoking stomped them flat from the front. Those silly Autobots. They had wrecked his vehicle, but now he would wreck them. He transformed into a weapon and pointed right at the back of Hot Spot. Then he fired…

And felt his back singed. His own shot had missed has he had been hit right before he fired. What did that mean? The Autobots in front of him did not turn around, nor did the two Aerialbots. Then Roadgrabber felt huge pain as something jammed into him. He fell off the thing that hit him and rolled over to look at it before he blanked out.

It was a drill tank. He had never seen one before. Behind it was a smaller figure, a human woman with a blaster.

"Looks like we just made the party," said Marissa Faireborn.

"I hesitate to call this a party," said Nosecone as he transformed into his robot mode.

"You would hesitate to call anything anything," replied Marissa.

"Perhaps," said Nosecone.

Dinoking had destroyed the other barricade in frontof Streetwise and sent the two Autobots behind it sprawling. Streetwise's lone blaster was pointed at the robot's head, but Dinoking cared not at all. Then there were three lasers hitting his face and he was forced to shield his head for a moment.

Streetwise noted the arrival of the Technobot and EDC soldier behind him. "There more of you back there?" he asked.

"No, it's just me and Marissa," said Nosecone.

Silverbolt noted the newcomer. "Silverbolt to Air Raid, regroup at Hoist quickly. Blades, get over there too," he said.

The Autobots met up while Dinoking cleared the crap from his eyes. Silverbolt looked the rest of them over. "There is only one way to win this, and that is together. We will have to merge like most of us did on Lookout Mountain," he said.

Blades, Nosecone, and Air Raid nodded.

"Hold up. What you talkin about?" asked Streetwise.

"You can combine with any combiner, Streetwise, that is compatible. That includes Silverbolt. Form a leg. Do me proud," said Hot Spot.

Silverbolt flipped around to form his new torso style with his arms becoming the combiner legs. Air Raid formed the right leg and joined up. Streetwise became a left leg and joined on. Blades became the left arm where his rotors could become a shield. Nosecone now became the right arm, giving the new combiner a slightly unbalanced appearance. The hands and feet were black, which was different. Superion's head still crowned the ad hoc combiner.

"Holy cow," said Hoist.

"What is that?" asked Marissa.

"That is Suspensor, our champion," said Hot Spot with a tinge of regret.

Suspensor clenched his Nosecone fist and flexed his arms. He charged up his Blades turbine shield and a white rifle appeared in the Nosecone hand. It was like Ultra Magnus' rifle, but larger. He started walking toward Dinoking.

Dinoking recovered his vision and noted the taller combiner, which ticked him off. He grabbed his scythe and swung down with all his strength. Suspensor moved his shield and held back the weapon. An effort struggle commenced.

"Hoist, I think we can be more useful making an effort to retrieve Skyfire. Most of their guards seem to be busy," said Hot Spot.

"I am still unarmed," mentioned Hoist.

"Well, I have a gun but can't cross country like you can," said Marissa.

"All aboard then," said Hoist. He transformed into his tow truck and left a door open for Marissa to climb aboard. Hot Spot turned into his fire truck and followed him out. Suspensor noted his leaving out the corner of his eye.

Dinoking gritted his teeth as he tried to pull through with the scythe, not noticing that Suspensor was holding him off with just the Blades arm. Then he noticed a rifle poking around his scythe, landing against his leg and firing. The damage to Goryu forced the dinos to fall out of Dinoking.

Suspensor now used his rifle to disarm all the separated dinos. The bots started running around like crazy to avoid the now overpowering Suspensor. In the end Goryu ordered the rest to don their shells and retreat. They began running toward the distant main gate of the factory. Suspensor followed in his combiner form, heading toward the factory.

The fire truck and the tow truck continued to head toward another opening that was on Skyfire's data. They closed in on the side of the building and Marissa discovered what the opening was.

"Great, a waste port," said Marissa.

"Hold on for a second," said Hoist. He let Marissa out and then walked up to the culvert and bent over the material streaming out of the port. His energon detector was going crazy as he put it near the stuff. "This waste material is related to the forge. It has similar readings on the scale. Someone is using the forge's energy to make something."

"Is the stuff safe?" asked Hot Spot.

"Yes, in low levels," said Hoist reading his detector carefully.

"And humans?" asked Marissa.

"Hard to say. If you stay inside, you should be fine," said Hoist.

"That's not encouraging," said Marissa.

"Let's go then," said Hot Spot.

Hoist transformed into his tow truck mode and Marissa got back inside. He entered the waste culvert and entered the factory. He followed the culvert until he saw a split. The main line to the factory core was to the right. A secondary line ran to the right.

"Well, two routes and two of us," said Hoist.

"No kidding," said Hot Spot. "Which one do you want?"

"Detector says the forge is this way," said Hoist.

"Then I will go the other way," said Hot Spot.

"Forge?" asked Marissa.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that we are here to recover that forge," said Hoist. He watched Hot Spot turn down the other tunnel, and then proceeded to continue down the main shaft. It brought him up in a cavern where the rocks were rimmed with green indents. Sharkticons were stationed near a central object that an energon siphon was drawing power from indirectly.

That central object was the Forge of Solus Prime. The golden hammer radiated in power with sparks traveling back and forth between both ends of the hammer.

"I can't believe it, there it is," whispered Hoist.

"The hammer?" asked Marissa.

"Not just any hammer," whispered Hoist. "Hoist to Hot Spot, come in," he radioed. No response.

"What's wrong?" asked Marissa.

"I can't raise Hot Spot. Either the Forge is blocking the transmission or he is in trouble. It looks like we are on our own here and I have no weapon to face down these enemies," said Hoist.

"They're Sharkticons, slaves to the Quintessons," said Marissa. "They are not as tough as they look. I have an idea."

After a minute, Hoist walked right into the light of the cavern with his hands up. The Sharkticons quickly moved to stop him. He stopped walking. "Hold on fellows, I am not here to fight. I just want to talk to you. Surely you know that hammer over there? It's mighty powerful. You could use that power…" he started.

The Sharkticons crowded around Hoist to listen to him. Three laser blasts took out three of them and Hoist buried his fist in remaining one. They were alone with the Forge.

"See, pretty easy," said Marissa.

"Yes, now…" started Hoist. He gripped the hammer around its handle and yanked. Nothing happened. He adjusted his position and pulled from a different angle and achieved nothing. He paused and scratched his head for a moment.

"What's the problem?" asked Marissa.

"I'm not sure. The hammer was designed by Solus Prime herself to respond only to Primes when used as a device of creation. I thought I could at least pick the thing up. Maybe…" Hoist looked at Marissa carefully.

"What is it?" asked Marissa.

"Why don't you take a try?" suggested Hoist.

"You with all your size can't move it. What chance do I have?" asked Marissa.

"Solus Prime was a female. Maybe you have a better chance," said Hoist.

"Okay, but I think this is stupid," said Marissa. She walked over to the hammer and put her hands up to grab it. She grabbed hard and pulled. That did nothing but lift her off the ground, with her dangling in the air.

"Okay, maybe we just need more bulk. Let's go find Hot Spot," said Hoist.

"That makes more sense," said Marissa.


	8. Chapter 8

"Those are dinosaurs, aren't they?" radioed Air Raid.

"Yes, they are. Hot Spot, this is Silverbolt. Dinos incoming behind Blades. We will double back around and join you. Look for cover," said Silverbolt.

"Roger, Silverbolt. Streetwise, take Hoist and find some cover. I'll pile up some these downed trees over here. These dinos took out Skyfire, so don't underestimate them," radioed Hot Spot.

"What about me boss?" asked Blades, coming into view.

"Dinos can't fly, Blades. Stay up in the air and help out the Aerialbots," radioed Hot Spot.

"Even the pteranodon?" asked Blades.

"Not a dino, Blades," said Hot Spot.

Silverbolt and Air Raid returned to hover over the position that Hot Spot and Streetwise had set up. They waited for the enemy to emerge from the woods.

The five dinosaurs did emerge with Roadgrabber above them. They produced lasers from their backs and other interesting places and pounded the barricade of Hot Spot and Streetwise. In the sky Air Raid nimbly dodge their fire while Silverbolt and Blades had a slightly harder time of it. When the barrage was finished, Roadgrabber was missing and the dinos had shed their shells to reveal their inner robots.

"Why would they stop being dinosaurs?" asked Hoist.

"I got one of those feelings that we gonna find out," said Streetwise, readying his gun over the barricade.

"Form Dinoking!" yelled the leader who then became a leg as the others merged on top of him to reveal a combiner robot, the same one who had flattened Skyfire. Then he unveiled his giant scythe weapon. He took a swing at Blades, forcing the helicopter to gain altitude.

Silverbolt and Air Raid made strafing runs of the new combiner. Dinoking ignored them and used his foot to crush the barricade near Hot Spot. The fire truck rolled away and looked for more cover. Streetwise was shooting right into Dinoking with Hoist trying to stay out of the way. Blades landed to defend Hot Spot. Everyone was occupied, which is the perfect time for Roadgrabber.

The small enemy had infiltrated behind the Autobots and now prepared to attack from the rear while Dinoking stomped them flat from the front. Those silly Autobots. They had wrecked his vehicle, but now he would wreck them. He transformed into a weapon and pointed right at the back of Hot Spot. Then he fired…

And felt his back singed. His own shot had missed has he had been hit right before he fired. What did that mean? The Autobots in front of him did not turn around, nor did the two Aerialbots. Then Roadgrabber felt huge pain as something jammed into him. He fell off the thing that hit him and rolled over to look at it before he blanked out.

It was a drill tank. He had never seen one before. Behind it was a smaller figure, a human woman with a blaster.

"Looks like we just made the party," said Marissa Faireborn.

"I hesitate to call this a party," said Nosecone as he transformed into his robot mode.

"You would hesitate to call anything anything," replied Marissa.

"Perhaps," said Nosecone.

Dinoking had destroyed the other barricade in frontof Streetwise and sent the two Autobots behind it sprawling. Streetwise's lone blaster was pointed at the robot's head, but Dinoking cared not at all. Then there were three lasers hitting his face and he was forced to shield his head for a moment.

Streetwise noted the arrival of the Technobot and EDC soldier behind him. "There more of you back there?" he asked.

"No, it's just me and Marissa," said Nosecone.

Silverbolt noted the newcomer. "Silverbolt to Air Raid, regroup at Hoist quickly. Blades, get over there too," he said.

The Autobots met up while Dinoking cleared the crap from his eyes. Silverbolt looked the rest of them over. "There is only one way to win this, and that is together. We will have to merge like most of us did on Lookout Mountain," he said.

Blades, Nosecone, and Air Raid nodded.

"Hold up. What you talkin about?" asked Streetwise.

"You can combine with any combiner, Streetwise, that is compatible. That includes Silverbolt. Form a leg. Do me proud," said Hot Spot.

Silverbolt flipped around to form his new torso style with his arms becoming the combiner legs. Air Raid formed the right leg and joined up. Streetwise became a left leg and joined on. Blades became the left arm where his rotors could become a shield. Nosecone now became the right arm, giving the new combiner a slightly unbalanced appearance. The hands and feet were black, which was different. Superion's head still crowned the ad hoc combiner.

"Holy cow," said Hoist.

"What is that?" asked Marissa.

"That is Suspensor, our champion," said Hot Spot with a tinge of regret.

Suspensor clenched his Nosecone fist and flexed his arms. He charged up his Blades turbine shield and a white rifle appeared in the Nosecone hand. It was like Ultra Magnus' rifle, but larger. He started walking toward Dinoking.

Dinoking recovered his vision and noted the taller combiner, which ticked him off. He grabbed his scythe and swung down with all his strength. Suspensor moved his shield and held back the weapon. An effort struggle commenced.

"Hoist, I think we can be more useful making an effort to retrieve Skyfire. Most of their guards seem to be busy," said Hot Spot.

"I am still unarmed," mentioned Hoist.

"Well, I have a gun but can't cross country like you can," said Marissa.

"All aboard then," said Hoist. He transformed into his tow truck and left a door open for Marissa to climb aboard. Hot Spot turned into his fire truck and followed him out. Suspensor noted his leaving out the corner of his eye.

Dinoking gritted his teeth as he tried to pull through with the scythe, not noticing that Suspensor was holding him off with just the Blades arm. Then he noticed a rifle poking around his scythe, landing against his leg and firing. The damage to Goryu forced the dinos to fall out of Dinoking.

Suspensor now used his rifle to disarm all the separated dinos. The bots started running around like crazy to avoid the now overpowering Suspensor. In the end Goryu ordered the rest to don their shells and retreat. They began running toward the distant main gate of the factory. Suspensor followed in his combiner form, heading toward the factory.

The fire truck and the tow truck continued to head toward another opening that was on Skyfire's data. They closed in on the side of the building and Marissa discovered what the opening was.

"Great, a waste port," said Marissa.

"Hold on for a second," said Hoist. He let Marissa out and then walked up to the culvert and bent over the material streaming out of the port. His energon detector was going crazy as he put it near the stuff. "This waste material is related to the forge. It has similar readings on the scale. Someone is using the forge's energy to make something."

"Is the stuff safe?" asked Hot Spot.

"Yes, in low levels," said Hoist reading his detector carefully.

"And humans?" asked Marissa.

"Hard to say. If you stay inside, you should be fine," said Hoist.

"That's not encouraging," said Marissa.

"Let's go then," said Hot Spot.

Hoist transformed into his tow truck mode and Marissa got back inside. He entered the waste culvert and entered the factory. He followed the culvert until he saw a split. The main line to the factory core was to the right. A secondary line ran to the right.

"Well, two routes and two of us," said Hoist.

"No kidding," said Hot Spot. "Which one do you want?"

"Detector says the forge is this way," said Hoist.

"Then I will go the other way," said Hot Spot.

"Forge?" asked Marissa.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that we are here to recover that forge," said Hoist. He watched Hot Spot turn down the other tunnel, and then proceeded to continue down the main shaft. It brought him up in a cavern where the rocks were rimmed with green indents. Sharkticons were stationed near a central object that an energon siphon was drawing power from indirectly.

That central object was the Forge of Solus Prime. The golden hammer radiated in power with sparks traveling back and forth between both ends of the hammer.

"I can't believe it, there it is," whispered Hoist.

"The hammer?" asked Marissa.

"Not just any hammer," whispered Hoist. "Hoist to Hot Spot, come in," he radioed. No response.

"What's wrong?" asked Marissa.

"I can't raise Hot Spot. Either the Forge is blocking the transmission or he is in trouble. It looks like we are on our own here and I have no weapon to face down these enemies," said Hoist.

"They're Sharkticons, slaves to the Quintessons," said Marissa. "They are not as tough as they look. I have an idea."

After a minute, Hoist walked right into the light of the cavern with his hands up. The Sharkticons quickly moved to stop him. He stopped walking. "Hold on fellows, I am not here to fight. I just want to talk to you. Surely you know that hammer over there? It's mighty powerful. You could use that power…" he started.

The Sharkticons crowded around Hoist to listen to him. Three laser blasts took out three of them and Hoist buried his fist in remaining one. They were alone with the Forge.

"See, pretty easy," said Marissa.

"Yes, now…" started Hoist. He gripped the hammer around its handle and yanked. Nothing happened. He adjusted his position and pulled from a different angle and achieved nothing. He paused and scratched his head for a moment.

"What's the problem?" asked Marissa.

"I'm not sure. The hammer was designed by Solus Prime herself to respond only to Primes when used as a device of creation. I thought I could at least pick the thing up. Maybe…" Hoist looked at Marissa carefully.

"What is it?" asked Marissa.

"Why don't you take a try?" suggested Hoist.

"You with all your size can't move it. What chance do I have?" asked Marissa.

"Solus Prime was a female. Maybe you have a better chance," said Hoist.

"Okay, but I think this is stupid," said Marissa. She walked over to the hammer and put her hands up to grab it. She grabbed hard and pulled. That did nothing but lift her off the ground, with her dangling in the air.

"Okay, maybe we just need more bulk. Let's go find Hot Spot," said Hoist.

"That makes more sense," said Marissa.


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought you disarmed that bomb!" said Hot Spot.

"That blast came from outside," said Streetwise.

"Let's check it out," suggested Blades.

The three Protectobots rushed outside. There they saw that one of their three skipper ships had been blown up. If the other two were blown up, without a repaired Skyfire they were stuck on this unknown planet.

Hot Spot's field of vision was cleared from smoke and he saw a greenish behemoth that he barely recognized. "It's that thing," said Hot Spot.

"Piranacon," said Blades. "He's using that crab as a Targetmaster to blow up our ships."

"Let's give that giant something else to blow up then," said Streetwise as he opened fired on the Decepticon combiner.

"Blades, go warn the others. We can't stop him out here. Our only chance is inside the factory," said Hot Spot, now joining Streetwise in the firing.

"No need, we're here," said Silverbolt, running up with Air Raid and Nosecone.

"Skyfire safe?" asked Hot Spot as Piranacon turned his fire on the group of Autobots.

"Hoist is moving him deeper in the factory, near the forge. The spark transfer was a success, and Skyfire's spark is online inside of little Courage," said Silverbolt.

"Okay, form your champion. I will go and see what Hoist wants to do," said Hot Spot.

"You got it," said Silverbolt. "Everybody to me. Form Suspensor."

Hot Spot made his way back in the factory as everybody else unified into Suspensor. The new combiner made Piranacon stop for a moment. Suspensor fired his rifle at the giant Seacon only to see very little happen as Piranacon used Seawing as a shield from his left arm. Piranacon's shot with Nautilator melted Suspensor's rifle.

Suspensor lowered his Blades arm into a spinning shield and charged into Piranacon, catching the Decepticon by surprise and knocking him off his feet. A follow up punch with the Nosecone arm was caught by Piranacon's sword. Piranacon used the sword to ward him off. Suspensor then realized that he could not overpower the Seacon. Piranacon fired his Nautiltor weapon and Suspensor dodged. The shot succeeded in taking off the roof of the factory. Another miss opened up a passage to the chamber with the Forge.

Hot Spot thought that Hoist would have dragged Skyfire's body to safety next to the forge, but he found the tow truck, Marissa, and the little bot holding Skyfire's spark all with their hands raised in surrender. At the other end of the chamber he saw Astrotrain and Astrotrain's rifle.

Hot Spot frowned, but he knew from his investigation with Streetwise that there was another way in. He snuck around and up the other shaft and tackled Astrotrain. The triple changer was surprised, but once the tussle began, Astrotrain was in trouble as Hoist arrived to help. Astrotrain became a train to get away and retreated.

"You okay?" asked Hot Spot.

"Fine, except for the sudden appearance of Astrotrain," said Hoist.

"His dance partner's outside," said Hot Spot.

"Really? Who?" asked Marissa.

"Piranacon," said Hot Spot.

"Who is Piranacon?" asked Hoist.

"Well, he is a new Decepticon combiner made up of the five Seacons and using a sixth Seacon as a Targetmaster," said Hot Spot.

"Targetmaster?" asked Hoist.

"He's big trouble," said Hot Spot.

"Oh," said Hoist.

"And headed this way, by the sounds of things," said Marissa. They could hear the fire coming through the factory and the sounds of destruction. The sounds were getting closer.

"You don't think they are headed this way do you? That would jeopardize Skyfire's body," said Hoist.

"We probably won't be looking much better," said Hot Spot. "Hoist, take Courage and Marissa and go out the tubes. Get her ship and get out of here."

"What about you?" asked Marissa.

"If Suspensor and I can defeat Piranacon, we will signal you. Now go," ordered Hot Spot.

Hoist transformed and Marissa climbed in with Courage, the little bot. Hot Spot turned to face his soon-to-be attacker. The noises got closer. He ignored Skyfire's body in the corner. He could not think of that now. He unfurled his cannon and then had an idea.

Suspensor dove into the chamber, using his Blades arm to keep the fire deflected. He was now on one knee though as Piranacon moved in. He readied his Nautilator weapon once again when his face was hit by a stream of water blocking his view and causing his shot to miss wildly.

Suspensor looked over at Hot Spot who merely pointed at the Forge. Suspensor did not move, staring at the fire truck robot. He could not be serious.

"Is there any other weapon in here?" asked Hot Spot in an exasperated voice. Piranacon would not wipe the water off of his face forever.

Suspensor used the forge to get up and then he grabbed it with his Nosecone hand. He added his Blades hand and tugged mightily with five sparks acting as one. The hammer began to rise in his hands. Once it was loose, the sheer weight of it caused him to lose balance as he tried to raise it.

Piranacon fired again, only to see his blast hit by the forge and deflected into the ceiling. That could not have just happened, could it? No mere hammer could resist his Nautilator weapon. Determination filled the gestalt and he fired again.

Suspensor now had adjusted to the hammer's weight and he swung it with ease this time, once again deflecting the energy blast. He shifted the hammer to his Nosecone hand and lifted it aloft where it generated a flood of sparks and rumbling like thunder.

The light show caught Piranacon off guard. When the smoke cleared, he saw Suspensor leaping at him and bringing the hammer down right on Nautilator, injuring and dislodging him. Piranacon interposed his sword to block the next blow, only to have the sword break in half. The third strike hit Piranacon's Skalor leg joint and the Combiner fell apart.

"Snaptrap to Astrotrain, the hunt is finished. Get us out of here!" radioed Snaptrap. He transformed into alt mode and then fired away at Suspensor with his cannons, forcing the gestalt to deflect the fire. The other Seacons fled outside. When they were out, Snaptrap also transformed into a robot and ran away. The sounds of an engine could be heard as Suspensor rushed with the forge to finish off the Seacons, but they were gone.

Suspensor waited until Astrotrain's engines were out of sight before looking over the damage outside. Only one skipper had survived. Good enough. The gestalt opened the back storage hatch and loaded the forge in. Now that it was no longer encased in rock and forestonite, it was merely a heavy hammer. The combiner walked back toward the cavern.

On his way he noted Hoist coming toward him in vehicle mode. Hoist transformed after Marissa and the Courage bot exited his front seats. He looked at the combiner.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yes," said Suspensor. The gestalt broke up into his five components.

"And the forge?" asked Hoist.

"In the remaining skipper," said Silverbolt.

"And Hot Spot?" asked Blades.

"Over here," said Hot Spot as he emerged dragging Skyfire's body out of the factory. Nosecone and Streetwise immediately went to help him by lifting the body off the ground. They deposited it into the skipper next to the forge.

"Are we done here?" asked Streetwise.

"Yes and no. We are done with this planet, yes, but we need to deliver the forge and Skyfire to the Moon," said Hoist.

"There is also the matter of turning over all the data that I collected. The Quintessons have been busy here, processing forestonite and developing new Transformer technology. Their specs on their 'Pretenders' need to be heavily studied," said Nosecone.

"All in all, I think this trip has been a good experience for everybody. Now we just need to get Skyfire back on line," said Hoist.

"Yes, I prefer not being dead and having friends to the alternative," said Hot Spot.

"To the skipper," said Marissa.

The Quintesson ship with its cargo of forestonite cruised through the heavens. Jiger was clearly upset with things, but held his tongue around the Dinoforce and Animal Pretenders. Then an alert sounded in the ship.

"Snarler, what is the meaning of this?" asked Jiger.

"Ship approaching of unusual size and shape, master," said Snarler.

"They are hailing us," said Carnivac.

"On screen," ordered Jiger.

"Quintesson ship, this is Lord Zarak of the Hive. I have a proposition for you," said a small robot looking figure in his own bridge on Scorponok. Starscream could be seen with his face in his palm in the backdrop.

Astrotrain made it back to Charr and Snaptrap reported his discovery of the Quintesson base and its factory. He also mentioned the Autobot Warhammer, but his description failed to tell Onslaught that it was the forge of Solus Prime. Onslaught was more interested in what the Quintessons were planning to do with the forestonite that Snaptrap described as being there. With the Autobots certainly gone, Onslaught dispatched Blast Off to investigate the factory further.

As for the Autobots, they returned with their prize to the Moon. There Wheeljack and Optimus Prime could use it to finish up a project that they had been working on. Courage remained at the Moon as well, waiting for the day when Skyfire's body would be repaired.

Marissa and Nosecone returned to Mars. Everyone else was ordered to Cybertron, where their numbers could help reinforce the tenuous position of Ultra Magnus. The Pretender data was also left with Wheeljack on the Moon.

It was disturbing that the Quintessons were back, thought Optimus Prime. However the forge offered a great tool that would help end this war. He had also regained Hoist, Hot Spot, and soon Skyfire off of the casualty lists. There was much to be optimistic about.


End file.
